


『承包全宇宙』Hush.

by carelinelowei



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carelinelowei/pseuds/carelinelowei





	『承包全宇宙』Hush.

曹承衍/金宇硕

승석 全文7000+

两个感性钓系诗人之间的爱情故事

—————————

“曹承衍，我是你储备鱼塘里的第几条小鱼？”金宇硕脸上看不出什么表情，但声音分别不如往常明艳，低沉下来像是有迷雾笼罩心头。

“我有时候很好奇，你的小脑袋里每天都在想些什么？”

曹承衍轻轻捋平他肩头上的褶皱，那有些出格的水粉色丝绸衬衫堆叠在一起，胸前做成choker样式的开口露出一片雪白肌肤， 衬出他漂亮的天鹅颈。即使他不太喜欢金宇硕穿成这样，还是不由想要赞叹人标致的身形。

“你不回答我吗？”金宇硕不甚在意身上拂过的那一片轻轻的鸿毛，他抬起头来，眼睛直视着曹承衍。

“你期待从我这里得到什么答案呢？”他毫不畏惧的对上那一双蒙着水雾的小鹿眼，亮晶晶的，看起来是偷来了几颗星星装了进去。挑衅的话语起到作用，等他那双眼睛里带上些许敌意和不弱于他的挑衅时，曹承衍勾起微笑摆摆手，“只有你一条，塘子就这么丁点大，除了你我也养不活其他鱼了。”

“噗嗤，”金宇硕突然展露出笑颜来，他一饮而尽面前的烧酒，“你说明明产生怀疑的时候，相反论点没有充分的证据时，仅会加深怀疑，那为什么还要问出来呢？”他喝完酒皱了皱鼻头，看起来不是很好喝的样子，吐了吐舌头，起身去拿曹承衍酒柜里的干红，顺带一个开瓶器。

金宇硕的嘴很挑，平生最怕的就是东西不好吃。曹承衍挑挑眉，“这次不说我用不好喝的烧酒谋杀你了？”

他靠在沙发上，看着人光脚跑去餐厅拿酒。他稍微有点纳闷，看起来也不是蹑手蹑脚的模样，为什么没有声音。他脑子里已经捧起了那双小脚，想看看底下是不是长着一双小猫的肉垫，以此给他的暧昧对象按上个小猫妖的名号。

“不说了，怕你又给我试其他的。”金宇硕回来瞪他一眼，把烧酒推到一边，从橱架上熟练地摸出两个红酒杯，开起红酒来，“所以，回归正题？”

“逆火效应。”曹承衍拿出一块细丝绸递给他，“并且人们普遍偏好能够验证假设的信息，而不是那些否定假设的信息。”

“啊，这样啊。”金宇硕接过丝绸细细擦拭酒杯，等到水晶杯干干净净，露出满意的微笑开始倒酒。他轻轻拿起酒杯摇晃几下，闻闻散出的香醇气味来，眯起眼睛尝了一口。

“我还以为你会更喜欢甜酒。”曹承衍看看他，拿起酒杯也喝了小口，瞄着旁边坐在地毯上的小猫笑，“晚上有什么打算，要一起吃饭吗？”

“좋아.”

“今天倒是答应的快。”曹承衍脸上笑意不减，揉了揉身旁小猫的头发，“想吃什么？”

“鱼塘里的鱼得自觉上钩，不然会被鱼塘主扔下呢。”宇硕拍拍他的腿，转过身趴在沙发上抬眼看着曹承衍，眼里有几丝撒娇的意味，“我想吃烤肉，附近有家挺好吃的，很有名。”

“名人店？需要提前订座吗？”

金宇硕从背后拥住起身去拿手机的曹承衍，“不急，多陪我一会，怎么样？”头发轻轻蹭了蹭他的颈窝，上翘的尾音甜腻腻的，中和了干红的些许苦味。

“好。”曹承衍握背后环来的那双手，小猫的头发软软的贴在他颈窝，有点让人心里发痒。他稍稍偏过头，能闻到洗发露的淡淡香气。

他转过身来把金宇硕拥在怀里，感受身后顺着脊柱滑下去指向尾椎的手指，挑挑眉，不出意料的听到耳边传来的声音。

“承衍呐，把我吃掉吧？”

曹承衍不得不说，金宇硕具有致命的魅力。他眼前漂亮的双肩轻微耸起，天鹅颈下的一对琵琶骨舒张伏息，他挟在纤细腰间的手不敢松开一丝一毫，生怕那人儿变了只轻巧的蝴蝶从他掌心里飞走。

而对金宇硕来说，与曹承衍温柔的性－事是他痛苦时唯一的慰藉。

“아프. ”

“承衍啊，我真的好痛。”

在曹承衍对初始那声小小的气音做出反应前，金宇硕开了口。还带着刚做过后喑哑的声线，足够慵懒迷人，也足够让人再动心一次，可惜说出的话会让他心里有些郁结。

“理解得越多，就越痛苦。知道得越多，就越撕裂。但是，他有着同痛苦相对称的清澈，与绝望相均衡的坚韧。”

曹承衍不知道他该作何反应，只知道他大学时喜欢诗，就读给他听。

他该怎么安慰面前的人呢，曹承衍想着，他没有正当理由，也没有一个合适的身份。他们还只是彼此世界里的一个匆匆过客，仅是彼此的可以安心度过一夜的暧昧对象。

那想要说出口的安慰和小心翼翼试探性的鼓励总会在他自己的咽喉里卡住。自己奇异的自尊心从中作梗，让他变得明明压抑得喘不上气来，却还要笑着面对。

“面对真正的痛苦时真的能坚韧吗？”金宇硕转过身来看着他，脖颈上还留着他余兴下的吻痕，“我知道的。人的本能应是求救，失败后转而自救。”他顿了顿，眼睛里有点迷茫，“可连自救都没法成功的时候，人是不是就要落入无边的苦海了。”

“或者…死亡。”他像是有点后怕，缩了缩脖子，重新把自己裹回被窝里，自个儿嘟囔了一句，“天气冷下来了。”

“是你太怕冷了。”曹承衍体贴地给他掖了掖被角，顺手揭了床脚的毯子给他加盖上，“要再睡一会吗？”

金宇硕摇了摇头 发起呆来，他不知道什么时候逐渐开始觉得，他的时间流逝的与众不同。他比同龄人经历的更多更成熟一些，比同龄人更敏感更脆弱，比同龄人拥有更多的病痛。

在痛苦的境地里沉沉浮浮是让他最难过的事。

可是世界上有比己身更痛苦的人，就代表着自己不该痛苦吗，那世上是只有一个人能够痛苦吗？比惨大赛的获胜者？那胜绩与败绩是不是还需要计入比赛范围内重新算一次痛苦总值呢。

其实他也不怎么乐意显露自己的痛苦，非得说个原因，就是倾诉时只像是把自己扒光了挂城墙上受人眼刀凌辱。因为并没有人会理解他身上的一道道疤痕，也没有人会对他的痛苦感同身受。

世界上本来就没有什么感同身受，更没有理解。

他回过神来，看见曹承衍开了包新的esse，自己叼着一支递给他一支，“难过的时候不要想太多，稍微放松放松。”

“这算事后烟吗。”金宇硕坐起身来，抬手护了护曹承衍手里的火苗，探过身子去点烟。他觉得有点丢人，扔了句调笑话出去，反倒看见那人脸上笑容更盛。

“烦人。”金宇硕看着那张脸也笑起来。

“不要露出软弱的一面，这会让我想要趁虚而入。”曹承衍脸上的笑还没下去，带着些郑重地对他说着，看起来有些别扭。

金宇硕一时有些语塞，看着他翻身下床去订座。

“我也没说不让你趁虚而入呢。”

声音太过细微，随着烟气一同飘起然后跟着烟灰被抖落，他其实也不太确定曹承衍是不是听到了。

烤肉店里曹承衍忙着剪肉。他做的很熟练，铁夹子夹起大块牛肉，几剪子下去已经变成了小块的长条肉，散发出的香味让他很餍足。

金宇硕忙着拍照，对着一桌子美食左拍右拍。他戴了细黑框眼镜，圆镜框衬得他脸色柔和了几分，看起来更加温柔。

曹承衍剪了肉看着对面的人，看着他修长的手指划过屏幕，一张张漂亮的照片被拍下又删除，他开口，“为什么删掉？”

“因为没有储存的地方，也没有必要。”金宇硕删干净最后一张照片，放下手机看他，“果然承衍剪的肉很好看。”

曹承衍没再去问那为什么要拍照片，得到的答案大概是他不太喜欢的。

但看着那副人畜无害的小鹿样，他又会联想起他们的第一次开始熟络的契机。他们上的是同一所大学，机缘巧合下延迟了一年在一级。

他从刚入学就从旁边新生的嘴里听到了金宇硕的名字，入学典礼时他刚好坐在金宇硕的左后方，能看到一个认真听讲的后脑勺。旁边的女生咋咋呼呼的一直尖叫，拿起手机要偷拍，曹承衍按住了她的手。

“放手,아,진짜!管你什么事ic…”女生骂骂咧咧地翻了个白眼给他，金宇硕察觉转过身来看了看他，他假装不觉，对着旁边女生说话，“你手机挡着我视线了。”

剩下近四年的大学时光里，他们没有半点言语上的交流，只有碰面时轻轻点个头示意。他有时候会想，他们算是认识的吗，即使没有互通过姓名？

转机是在结业的篝火晚会上。

“承衍啊？”金宇硕的手把他唤回现实，那双骨节分明的手在他眼前摆了几下，看得他楞楞的，“想什么呢？肉都要焦了。”

“想起那场篝火晚会，”曹承衍挂上微笑，把肉都捋下来放在盘子里，把生菜推得离金宇硕近些，“那是我们之间的起点。”

“那天晚上的篝火真的很漂亮，把天空也一同染红了。”金宇硕拿生菜包了块肉和苏子叶，加上辣酱一起塞进曹承衍嘴里，“说起来，那时候你真的很紧张啊。”

金宇硕清楚的知道入学典礼上的事情，由另一个告状的女孩子之口。他觉得好奇，之后带上一个微笑礼貌的招呼变成了一种习惯，过多的碰面次数下，他毫不怀疑他能推断出曹承衍的课表，但他没有那么做。

保持适当的神秘感，会是一种奇妙的感受。

他从社团中偶然听到曹承衍在写歌的消息，就开始从woodz的音乐中一点一点了解他。

他不由得想起看过的小说里的话，“一个人对一个人的动心，肯定是一次又一次。尤其是在他们这个年龄，需要无数次的小动心，才能汇合成冲破藩篱的勇气。”

"I fumbled my words when I finally plucked up the courage to speak to you.The reflection of the embers from the campfire fluttered in your brilliant eyes like butterflies in my stomach."

曹承衍突然开口，吓了金宇硕一跳，他有点惊诧于那些话，在一家普普通通的烤肉店里说出口的温柔情愫。

“我只是想着，刚好坐在了你身边，又刚好你是一个人待着，一切都刚刚好，是个搭讪的好时机。”他轻声补了一句，不知道为什么看着很没底。

“谢谢你当时鼓起勇气。”金宇硕的声音传过来，他的声音一向有些低沉却是一副蜜嗓。曹承衍猛然间抬头，撞入一双漂亮的眼眸里。

曹承衍又有点出神，金宇硕当时也戴着这样一副眼睛，头发卷卷的。普通的白t，黑白条纹针织外套，浅色贴身的牛仔裤和一双干净的白球鞋。

“谢谢你现在和我待在一起。”曹承衍轻轻握了握他的手。

他们到现在还是会因为那一场漂亮的篝火下的交流而悸动。那是一场火红色映衬下盛大的意外，之前一切的时间都为他们铺垫着，等待着未倾诉说口的情愫开花结果。

“等我一下。”曹承衍下了车甩上车门跑去后备箱取出束花来呈在金宇硕面前。十二支蓝玫瑰和点缀期间的满天星包在黑色的油纸中用灰色的丝带扎紧，看起来霎是浪漫。

“怎么想起送我花？”金宇硕眯了眯眼睛，抱起花，踮着脚在曹承衍的脸颊上印上一朵花瓣，然后盯着对方路灯下亮晶晶的眸子笑。

“为了这个吻。”曹承衍整理整理金宇硕衬衫外套着的风衣，轻声安慰，“快上去吧，外面冷。”

“야, 今晚能别走吗，一起待着吧。”金宇硕的声音沉下来，在曹承衍错觉中带上一丝暧昧的喑哑，但那声音听来又很清亮，诉说着弯弯绕绕的缱绻的心思。

“今晚有点事，等之后吧。”曹承衍摇摇头，轻轻拥抱金宇硕。金宇硕也知道他今晚有些越线，自觉理亏，道了声晚安抱着花束转身上楼。

金宇硕一直觉得，他所拥有的夏天并不暑气逼人，穿着丝质睡衣躺在床上听歌很平静，可是总会觉得缺了些什么。

他翻了个身看着玻璃瓶里插好的玫瑰。对曹承衍的拒绝他说不上委屈失落，更说不上生气，只觉得自己长久以来一点一点积攒起来的勇气被他轻易打散，觉得空虚的紧。

他知道他还没处理好他自己的问题，还在痛苦里沉浮无暇自顾，又怎么能去奢求曹承衍给他爱情。

他长叹出一口气，心脏处开始隐隐作痛，然后痛楚以破竹之势加剧。他痛得身子蜷缩起来，大口喘着气，脸色煞白开始出虚汗。

勉强支起身子喝了药，重新躺回床上，眼角带了些晶莹。他不爱哭，更不喜欢露出脆弱的一面。大学里很多次都在单寝里痛的死去活来，吞了药堪堪请假，缓和后再精神抖擞的走出门。

从几年前他总觉得心脏痛，去看了医生。他的心脏确实有些小问题，但理应没有疼痛症状，医生以个体差异给了说法。他每次靠着止痛药缓解，开始逐渐吃不下饭，一开始痛就要找止痛药，经受各种副作用。

口苦，胃疼，散瞳。止痛药曾一度成为他唯一的精神支柱。

他开始每夜每夜的失眠，带着哭肿的眼睛睡去却又再次醒来承受痛苦。

对那时候的他而言，每一段感情都是最无谓的负担，他从未试着去主动接近别人，落了个高冷且不好接触的名头。

他不是什么高岭之花，他一样需要爱。大四时候他的病病有了好转，疼痛也缓解了许多，最重要的是，他世界里名为曹承衍的色彩于篝火下的一句搭讪爆发。

他当时真正觉得，他好起来了。

可他鬼使神差拒绝了曹承衍之后的表白，成为如今的暧昧对象，所谓没有名分的恋人。他只是觉得他还太不足，不太能让曹承衍接受他残破不堪的身体，或许也只是他自己无法接受自己给不了曹承衍最好的。 

他从高中起就分明是个感性又矛盾的人。他心底里深切渴望曹承衍的陪伴与爱，又害怕自己会带来莫大的负担，会被讨厌会被抛弃。

矛盾源于对曹承衍的爱。

可他现在享受着来自曹承衍的爱，却没有和他在一起。他也对曹承衍的保持适当心里距离这件事清楚的很，但他甚至没有办法去阻止，因为那是他一手造就。他心里情绪越郁结，心脏也就痛的越厉害。

他也懒得反抗了，疼就疼吧，反正也已经痛到麻木了

拒绝曹承衍那天晚上他想明白了一个道理，那种要向全世界呼救的人，恰恰就是全世界没有任何人会去救的人。

那是他第一次想到，也许可以去死。

金宇硕从噩梦里惊醒的时候，突兀地感觉到手被紧紧的握住。他清楚的知道家里除了他之外活着的或许只有那束玫瑰，但那种触感太过真实太过温暖，他睁着眼望着天花板，却不舍得放手。

曹承衍进门的声音很轻，但那种触感还是倏然间就被清晨的几束阳光裹挟照射在地板上，再被秋日的风卷走，他觉得他可能只是太孤独了。

他觉得有点怅然若失，坐起身来，看着曹承衍进卧室门来看他，曹承衍的声音轻轻的，“怎么这么早就醒了？”

他翻身下床，抱住曹承衍小声的啜泣起来，“承衍呐，对不起。”

曹承衍有点惊讶，随即还是环住金宇硕，轻轻拍他的脊背安慰，“怎么了，做噩梦了吗？我给你带了粥，出来洗漱然后喝点吧，会好些的。”

“嗯…”金宇硕点点头，冲进洗手间。

镜子里的他眼睛红彤彤的，下颚骨上还挂了几滴泪珠。他洗了把脸，突然觉得自己很丢人，快速刷了牙出门，看见曹承衍正在盛粥，心里有片地方不由自主地柔软下来被攻克。

他坐在餐桌上小口喝着粥，胃里被温暖的白粥填起来，像是秋日里难得的无风的大晴天一样让人欣喜。曹承衍总会给他带来这种细微的惊喜，让他的心情不知不觉中愉快起来。

“承衍很像我的小太阳。”他不自觉的喃喃出声，惊觉后又红了脸，小声辩驳，“啊，不是…”

“嗨，不是你的按摩－棒我就挺高兴。”曹承衍存心逗了逗他，跟着他一起喝粥。 

“You are loving on a psychopath next to you，aren't you afraid？”金宇硕微微抬眼看了看眼色，带着一副音乐剧的腔调开了口。l

“갑자기？”曹承衍有点惊诧，他好像今天一早都在一个劲的被吓到，也很想问问金宇硕到底做了什么噩梦。

他想了想，时间不长不短，刚好掐着金宇硕的耐性爆发点，“Absolutely not. ”他郑重其事地握着金宇硕的手，“我爱你因为你的一切，世界上从来都没有完美的人。不管如何，我会陪伴着你。”

“可这个世界是泪水的深谷，里面什么都没有。”金宇硕摇摇头，身子卸了力靠在椅背上，有些退却。

曹承衍进了一步，站起身来身子倾向他，“别怕好吗，我会陪着你一起的。”

“I dont wanna be a sentimental forsaken. ”

“你都不相信我的话，那我该怎么办。”

“承衍…你能接受这样的我吗？卑怯敏感又多疑，生理心理双重病患的我。”金宇硕轻声开口，手指绕着垂下来的白色桌布的一角。

他等待着一个回答，让他觉得他在接受审判。可他已经投入了一切机会，试图真正拥有这世界上他最珍惜的他的挚爱。

“宇硕…相信我，我们之间的关系对等。并非我接受你，而是我们彼此相爱，在互相理解的基础上恋爱，然后彼此照顾对方。”曹承衍搅了搅已经没了热气儿的粥，抬头看着金宇硕。

“所以，和我在一起吧，好吗。”

他点点头。

像所有爱情电影的结尾一般，清晨的风卷起窗边白色的透明窗帘，透过那一扇小小的窗口望去，你会看到两个初褪少年气的男人对彼此微笑着，眼睛里盛着满满的爱意将对方包裹起来疼爱。

然后轻声说上一句，“我爱你。”

End.

——————

其实说是钓系男

后来还是逐渐成为普通爱情了呢

希望你能喜欢


End file.
